


Naughty Boys

by PokeLove



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild D/s, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Temperature Play, breath play, impossible human stamina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeLove/pseuds/PokeLove
Summary: Ash and Gary tend to get into odd competitions. Now that they’re older, and almost ready to go on a journey, they’ve gotten much more… creative, with what they dare the other to do. [smut. Just pure smut]





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabbles I may or may not add to.

Ash stretches out, lazily grinning at his already awake and furiously blushing rival. Gary’s trying to keep an irritated face, but Ash knew it was hard, given that Ash hadn’t turned off the vibrator that he’d given him since yesterday morning.

“How was your twenty four hours with a vibrator in, loser?” He grinned easily at Gary’s growl, the teenager leaning down to grab at his necklace.

“Fuck. You.” Gary hissed, his face still flushed, body quivering now and again as the vibrator shifted in his body. Ash grins and yanks Gary off balance, the taller boy landing on Ash heavily.

“Is that your dare for next week? I’d have thought you’d want a day to relax after I’ve made you cum yourself senseless. You made sure to replace all those condoms once you used them, right?” Ash teased, getting a scathing look in return.

“I’m not stupid like you, of course I did!” He glared, though it was roughly cut off by a hard moan of pleasure as Ash picked up a remote and turned the dial up on the vibrator.

“Ah-ah-ah. Do you want another twenty-four hours?” Ash teased, watching Gary squirm helplessly on top of him, his cock straining against the fabric of his jeans. “You’re lucky the professor lets you get away with oversized sweatshirts in the winter, or everyone in town would have seen that erection of yours. Now. Bring me all of your filled condoms. I wanna count ‘em.” And just to remind Gary that this week was Ash’s, he smugly rolled his hips up, cutting off any possible attempt to retaliate verbally. “Unless you’d like to concede defeat.” Gary’s eyes, which had closed in the mix of pleasure/pain that Ash knew came from too many orgasms in the space of one day, snapped open, the green eyed boy giving a weak snarl.

“You fucking asshole,” He groaned, even as he shakily got up. Ash, in petty retaliation, put the vibrator up to max, making the other boy fall to his knees as yet another orgasm hit.

“Don’t forget to replace your condom, _slut_.” Ash teased, hearing Gary curse and whimper in pleasure.

Their little feud had gotten worse in recent years, their desire to top each other in battling progressing to a desire to outmatch the other in sex as they’d grown more aware of themselves. They’d gone from wrestling around to show who was stronger, to wrestling with each other to enjoy feeling each other up.

Surprisingly, Ash had figured it out first, and had brazenly caught Gary alone, giving him a rather delightful blowjob and daring him to top it.

It took Gary two days to catch him alone, and Gary definitely ensured he delivered. Since then, the sex had gone from phenomenal to absolutely mindblowing, the two constantly looking out for new toys and objects to fuck each other silly with.

The subject of their bet for the next two weeks? To see who could make the other break within seven days. Unfortunately for Ash, today was the last day, and he was running out of ideas. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t find something to do, but Ash wanted to break him – when he was embarrassed Gary always tried to give back as good as he got, and Ash desperately _wanted_ Gary to try and break him in return.

Gary entered, the teen lugging a large box and lightly placing it on the ground, even as he pulled off his jeans to remove another condom from his dick, quick to replace it before Ash managed to get him to cum without it on. Losing even a drop meant punishment, and Ash was _itching_ to mete out some vengeance. Of course, Gary glared at him defiantly, putting the last condom in the box as he slid to his knees.

“What now, _master_?” The sarcastic title of endearment made Ash smirk, the other boy sprawling over the bed.

“Count them. I’m lazy.” Gary’s glare could have been made of goddamn lasers, it was so intense. Ash simply pulled his rival in for a hungry kiss, the other boy accepting the affection immediately despite his aggravation. He pulled away after a while, sullenly getting to work counting the impressive pile. As he did so, Ash played with the vibrator, humming as he heard Gary’s breath hitch and shift from light moans to the occasional cry of orgasm and then a muttered curse. Ash simply let it happen, pressing the occasional kiss to the nape of Gary’s neck. Gary shuddered every time, his arousal constantly aching, and Ash grins as he pulls away, rummages around in his drawer for something. His items found, he pushes a plain pill between Gary’s lips.

“Swallow.” Gary does, since he’s a good boy, and it doesn’t take long to kick in. Gary drops the item in his hands and _moans_ , panting desperately as he reaches down – only for Ash’s hands to hold his. “Ah. Our agreement. Unless you want to give in while you’re so _close~_ ” Ash teased, his rival giving a little noise of frustrated pleasure. His hips buck up slightly, another moan leaving him. “Now I think you ought to finish counting… Unless you forgot what number you were at. Then you should recount, mm?” He teased, getting another helpless moan from the older boy.

Ash sits up to watch, already shimmying out of his clothing to better enjoy himself. At the familiar scent of Ash’s pre-cum, Gary twitches, fingers freezing over the tied up condoms, before he goes back to counting, fingers quivering. His face is too hot, his body is shaking, and Ash was a dead boy once it became his turn. Unless of course, he caved before he could extract revenge.

All _week_ Ash had been trying to break him, and Gary was so close to the end of his rope, he could barely believe how well Ash had played his body. Ash’s fingers were combing his hair, and the sensation was both arousing and really aggravating, how Ash skillfully played with him.

Finally finished counting, he stops, quivers slightly as he realizes with nothing to occupy him, Ash was going to definitely ruin him. The soft chuckle ghosting past his ear made him moan senselessly, and Ash breathily spoke, the words drawing him close to yet another orgasm.

“How many?” His question is teasing, playful.

“T-two hundred and thirty-nine,” He choked, and Ash’s fingers stroke his neck.

“Oh~ So many. You’ve cum so much, and you didn’t even need your hands… How about I reward you, mmm?” The teasing way Ash said that made him look up blearily, only to give a yelp as Ash kneeled between his thighs, leaning down to suck his dick – condom and all – into his mouth. A hand wrapped around his base kept the condom in place, and added yet another layer of sensation to the whole mess, his hips bucking up as Ash greedily sucked him off, humming and playing with him contently. A finger pressed against his glistening entrance, and it pushed in, a choked string of words leaving him as he came harder than he had for days since this whole bet started. Ash pulled away, generously replacing the condom for him and smirking.

“What was that I heard?” Ash said naughtily, making Gary realize what he’d done – what he’d been fighting _not_ to do. His face flushed, he realized that denying it would only make Ash remind him of the other term of their bets – _no lying_.

“I begged you to give me more.” He said through gritted teeth. Suddenly, the vibrator cut off, and Ash’s finger up his ass turned into two, the teenager fishing out the toy and putting it aside. “You win. Happy?” He bit out, horribly embarrassed. Ash simply smirked, pulling him into a horribly depraved kiss, the two battling each other with teeth and tongue for the right to dominate each other.

“Absolutely,” Ash breathed, when they finished their kiss, before nuzzling him. “I better get your best effort towards breaking _me_ all next week, or you’re definitely gonna get it next time.” Ash whispered, pulling back to see the disbelieving expression on Gary’s face. But it didn’t last long before his grin grew absolutely filthy.

“Oh, you can _bet_ on it.”


	2. Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash looks way too good in a suit. Gary punishes him for it.

It’s the middle of the week when Gary finally makes his move. The two had been invited to Cynthia’s party, a whole posh, classy affair that made Ash feel vaguely uncomfortable. The boy tugs at his neck, teeth worrying his lower lip with some trepidation. Gary himself seems unconcerned, the taller man dressed impeccably as always, a classy suit and tie ensemble curving over his skin and gloriously hugging his ass as if it was a second skin.

Ash feels shabby in comparison. They’ve already made their rounds and spoken politely to everyone in attendance – so Ash feels safe in indulging in a little bit of bubbly to calm himself down. As he does, Gary’s hand, which had been innocently resting over the center of his back, slips down. Gary’s expression doesn’t change a whit – but Ash can _feel_ the smugness radiating off of him, even without the visual cue. His measured tone is firm, perfectly even, and even when his hand slides down further, Gary’s iron composure doesn’t slip at all.

Ash, in contrast, nearly spills his glass over himself when Gary’s hand does a bit more than petting, and instead moves to squeeze his ass tightly. Ash flushes a bit when everyone’s eyes turn to him, and Gary plucks the flute out of his hands with clever fingers and even more clever excuses – pinning the blame of the near disaster on jetlag, to which he gets an understanding nod. Cynthia pats his arm and tells Gary to get him to go rest a little, he knows where the rooms are she’s sure, he’s been here often enough with his grandfather.

The entire time, Gary’s hands don’t leave the curve of his ass, as if he’s steering Ash carefully and not fucking manhandling him.

They get approximately three flights up before Gary’s hand comes down, a ringing slap making Ash yelp and jump, cheeks turning a bright red.

“You are in so much trouble.” The low timbre of his voice makes Ash squeak and turn bright pink again, as his rival grins shamelessly, pushes him against the wall. “Do you know how _good_ you look, dressed up in that suit of yours?” He growls, tugging Ash’s tie off and wrapping it around Ash’s wrists. Ash struggles, naturally, trying to ignore the heat pooling in his thighs as he squirms, back against the cool marble wall. A chilly breeze sweeps through, and Ash shivers.

He can see the moon, and Gary glances over, notes the balcony and smirks, pulling him out into the chill of Sinnoh’s wintery air. Ash curses because _fuck_ that’s cold, stumbling over his feet and shivering as Gary leads him around. He doesn’t get to think about it much before Gary’s pushing him up against a secluded corner of the balcony, removing a pot from the hanger and testing the strength, before hooking him to the metal hanger with his bound hands and the bright red tie Ash been wearing.

Ash squirms immediately when Gary’s fingers stroke the line of his erection, his face getting hot at the feeling, eyes lidding a bit in mingled arousal and surprise.

“Gary!” He hisses, as the older boy looks at his handiwork, a pleased smirk on his face. “What if someone sees?” Not that it would be bad… A prickle of pleasure shoots up his spine at the thought. Gary’s deft fingers flick open the buttons of his suit, the gloved touch making him shiver and moan wantonly.

“Then I’m sure you’ll do gorgeously, moaning like the perfect little toy when I make you come undone in my hands.” Gary kisses his mouth harshly to silence him, running his hands over Ash’s bare chest once the last button is opened, leans down to take a nipple into his mouth when he’s done kissing the teen below him senseless. His free hand pinches his other nipple, teeth gently marking him as he sucks on the swollen nub with a grin. Ash is whimpering above him, face hot and hips wriggling as Gary pulls away to observe his handiwork.

Ash whines at the lack of touch, sliding open his eyes to stare at Gary unhappily, before freezing as he watched Gary take off his gloves. No… That wasn’t the right word. Gary’s fingers lift to his mouth after the gloves have been unzipped from the back, white teeth clamping on the rich, black and red leather. Almost torturously, he _peels_ the glove off, leaving it to dangle there like a promise, before grasping it in his bare hand and doing the same with his other glove.

There was no other reason for that than to fucking _tease_ his rival, and Ash knew by the smirk in his eyes that Gary was well aware of what he’d done to him. A step forward, and Gary tilts his head up for a kiss, sucking Ash’s lower lip into his mouth to nip at it playfully. He runs his tongue over it when a hard bite leaves Ash whining softly, pressing a gentle kiss over his mouth in apology, before sinking to his knees. Unbuckling his belt, Gary seems to view it with a mild curiosity, before a smirk pulls over his face and he pulls out the handkerchief he’d been wearing all evening.

“Mhm… Gary what are you -” This time, he’s silenced by the surprisingly long fabric wrapping around his neck, and then the belt. Gary doesn’t close the belt, but Ash is already finding it hard to breathe. He gives a small squeak, and Gary wipes a thumb over his lower lip, smirking.

“Maybe this will help you keep quiet.” Gary chuckled, kneeling again and tugging at the belt experimentally to see if Ash was okay with that. The pleased little squeak he got in response encouraged him, and he returned to what he was doing, slipping Ash’s dress pants down over his hips. It brushes against Ash’s erection, and the boy mewls softly in response.

“G-gary…” Ash’s voice is a soft moan, the boy’s hips arching up before being pinned back down. Gary simply shot Ash the _filthiest_ smirk he could, leaning in and nuzzling the bulge with single-minded intent. His mouth was hot against the fabric, Ash’s cock twitching every time Gary gave the neglected length an openmouthed kiss, the heat from his breath and the shock of the chill Sinnoh air too much. With a grin, the Oak heir began to lick through the fabric, soaking it with saliva and Ash’s precome, which builds quickly, the stain on the fabric where Ash’s cock laid against it growing ever-faster as Ash began to gasp and pant in pleasure, punctuated by whines and the occasional impatient wriggle. Gary’s hand experimentally tugs at the belt, and Ash grows taut with desire, cock jumping and precome oozing ever faster from his rival’s hot length. His gasps come raggedly, Ash’s head resting against his chest as he fights to breathe, squirming in mingled embarrassment and desire. Gary himself suppresses a groan – Ash needed to feel completely debauched, without even a hint of Gary’s own loss of control, or the boy would push until he got what he wanted. Once Ash’s boxers were soaked through, Gary smirked and gave a hard enough tug to steal all of the breath from his lungs before letting go, tugging the ruined garment down and exposing to him Ash’s deliciously swollen cock. Rather than give it attention as it stiffened in the cold – the wind bustling past them in a high-pitched whine of noise – he devotes himself to taking the boy’s clothing off. Shoes, socks, and pants, all removed and folded to the side, with the occasional tug the only reason Ash kept quiet.

When it comes to his boxers, Gary grins, dangling them in Ash’s face before folding them up and giving a wink – sliding them into the back pocket of his suit. Ash’s surprised expression morphs into hunger, and Gary’s smirk widens.

“You’re not getting that back,” He growled lowly into an ear, nipping at the shell with a smirk on his handsome lips. Pulling back, he kneels again, already debating the best way to keep Ash tied up for a solid fuck. His attention strays to Ash’s cock, and he chuckles. He can figure it out later – right now, he has to keep his rival nice and horny for the main event up ahead.

Ash’s unfocused eyes stare down at him as he hikes Ash’s knees over his shoulders, and the boy kisses Ash’s thigh, sucking the flesh into his mouth to make a hickey. As he does so, Gary’s lips trail randomly, tongue sliding over the skin and gently laving over the swollen flesh once it turned red, as if apologizing for his teasing. Despite that, Gary all but ignored Ash’s twitching, leaking length, only ever stopping to lick at the boy’s balls when his precome threatened to stain the suit he wore. The mingling feeling of heat and the icy wind seemed to turn Ash on even more, the boy letting loose a loud moan of pleasure, the noise cut off by Gary’s harsh tug against the belt, the implement pressing against his throat briefly.

“Be quiet.” He ordered bluntly, keeping his words short to avoid having Ash hear the shake in them. Reaching into a pocket, Gary pulled out a foil packets and a small bottle of lube. No use getting his suit ruined. With a faint grin, he tears into the packet, pulling it out and pinching the tip as he rolled the condom down, hearing Ash whine softly and squirm harder above him. To finish it off, he pulled out a spare rubber band, snapping it gently around the base of Ash’s cock, trapping the condom underneath for good measure. Ash gave a muted shriek of pleasure, and Gary kissed his length gently in apology for the sting it caused. In return, Gary slicked up two of his fingers, not even trying to warm the cold liquid, thanks to the breeze that seemed omnipresent in Sinnoh’s higher floors. Experimentally, Gary pushed a fingertip past the tight muscle, feeling Ash’s walls clench and spasm at the entry.

“You prepared earlier?” He asked, grinning. “My my, and people say you never think ahead.” A low chuckle, and he tugs again on the belt. Ash’s gaze is heavy, and his expression burns with hunger and want, as Gary wiggles his finger around, stroking the velvety walls with a grin, the older boy sucking gently on Ash’s balls, tongue running over the skin teasingly. He pushes another finger into him, stretching out experimentally to Ash’s muted cry of pleasure, the boy fighting to keep himself silent, teeth digging into his lower lip as he wiggles, hole clenching around him greedily.

Gary resumes his attention, making more hickeys all over his thighs, a low sound of amusement leaving him as he does so, scissoring his fingers before finally – _final-fucking-ly –_ sliding in the last finger, Ash’s eyes rolling up as he quivered, body taut as his cock protested against the makeshift ring – his orgasm denied to him and making Ash cry softly in frustration. Gary’s hand yanks on the belt, and Ash choked softly, face flushing hard as he desperately tried not to think about how much that had felt good to him.

“Behave, you naughty little slut.” Gary said coolly, even as he stands up, unbuckling his belt and using it to pull Ash’s legs against his chest, his expression cocky. “You’ll get your reward.” Cinching the belt in place, he steps back to view the debauched state of his rival. Ash is gorgeous, he muses, seeing Ash’s body on display for him, mouth open and lips parted like a wanton little slut, his cute little asshole stretched out just enough for him, dick swollen against the rubber band. He steps forward to kiss Ash, before pulling out a second foil packet and easing open his fly to let his dick finally feel the cool air, the overheated member weeping precome from the tip freely. He strokes it languidly, feeling the warmth of it even with the biting chill, a soft hiss leaving his lips.

“I’m going to fuck you senseless,” He growls softly, tearing open the packet and putting the condom on, stroking himself a little more before applying the lube over it, making his length glisten obscenely in the moonlight. Glancing at his hand, he shrugs and reminds himself that he had a handkerchief he could use to clean up later.

Adjusting his position, Ash squirms a bit in his hold, Gary’s strong fingers clamping under his knees and hefting the boy up, pushing the tip of his length into Ash’s wet heat. He bites down a groan, keeps his cocky smirk in place, even as Ash whimpers in obvious pleasure. His hands slowly push Ash down, inch by inch, until he’s buried to the hilt. He watches Ash whimper and mewl helplessly, his smirk widening when he realizes that he has the mouthy boy completely at his mercy. It takes a little bit of adjustment to get the belt into his left hand, and he begins to move, setting an agonizingly slow pace that has Ash moaning out loud, the occasional tug of the belt the only thing keeping him from screaming Gary’s name.

It’s absolute torture, being anything but buried to the hilt in his rival, but Gary forces himself to keep a slow, scorching pace, the heat pooling in his groin getting hotter with every single stroke, every sobbing whimper, and every delicious clench of Ash’s ass.

“You should see yourself,” Gary leans in to whisper against Ash’s ear. “You look so fucking sexy here, with your lips so red, and your mouth open to pant like a two-cent whore.” Ash squirms around in his restraints, his breathing getting heavier by the second. “I’ve dreamed of tying you up like this for ages, fucking you until you can barely breathe, controlling your every breath and orgasm until the only words you know are my name and _more_ ,” He hissed softly, tugging the belt again and shifting his hips to angle towards that one little sweet spot. As he did so, his words only got filthier. “And here you are, spread out and impaled on my cock like the fuck-toy you are,” He chuckled. “Do you like it when I do this to you? When I fuck you and fuck you until you can’t move? Because that’s what you’re getting today – I’m not letting you go until I’m good and fucking satisfied. You have no _idea_ what it was like to see you there, dressed up in that cute little suit of yours. I wanted to make you take my dick in your mouth so everyone would know who you belonged to and _back off_. But you didn’t get the goddamned message early enough – you oblivious little cumdump, you let those other guys touch you without my permission.” Gary tugged harder on the belt when he finished, his body finally at the perfect angle to slam into Ash’s prostate, the boy arching up under his relentless assault. But he didn’t move even an iota faster, no matter how much he wanted to.

“I should leave you like this, let them use you like the whore you really are,” Gary smirked, before kissing Ash roughly. “But I won’t. Maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll even let you cum. Perhaps then you’ll learn who you belong to.” He finishes his little tirade, loosening the belt so Ash could breathe gratefully, his eyes watering but no less aroused for it. Lazily, his hand wanders down to where Ash’s cock sits, still beautifully hard and needy for his touch.

It suddenly occurs to him, what this must look like – Ash tied up and nearly naked compared to him, who is still wearing his suit sans the belt. He chuckled a little, kissing Ash hungrily as he finally, finally began to move faster, hips pushing in and out at faster and faster speeds, making Ash squirm and arch his back, soundless gasps and soft mewls the only sound in the winter air. It’s getting hard to hear, with the wind as loud as it is, and Gary only faintly hears the begging keen of Ash’s voice, full of desire as he moans and squirms in his grip once more. His grip on Ash’s length tightens to near-painful, and before the boy registers it, Gary pulls off the rubber band, stroking him in time to his thrusting.

“Cum for me Ash. Show me who you belong to.” The words, hoarse but thick with lust, are enough to send Ash over the edge, the boy twitching around his dick and clenching tight as he came, the condom filling quickly as Gary himself lets his orgasm finally tide over.

It’s quiet, the two pressed forehead to forehead as they breathe, heavy pants and moans near inaudible in the wind. Gary begins to clean up, pulling free and pulling their condoms off, using the handkerchief to wipe his fingers when he was done. He winks at Ash’s disbelieving expression when he folds that up and puts it in his breast pocket, helping the boy back into his clothing – minus his underwear, of course.

When they look at a mirror on the way to their guest suite, Gary can’t help but smirk. Ash looks a debauched mess, his suit hopelessly rumpled and hair in disarray, lips kiss-swollen and flushed pink on his cheeks. In contrast, Gary looks immaculate, only the slight redness on his cheekbones giving away what he’d done to his rival. Gary stops Ash to make him look at the pair of them, smirking as Ash tries to look away.

“Ah-ah. Unless you’d like me to fuck you right here in the hallway, look.” Ash’s face floods with red, and he looks, wobbling slightly. “Good.” Gary pulls out his phone from the pocket of his suit and takes a photo of them standing there, Ash’s unfocused gaze snapping to him once the photo was done.

“You owe me,” He murmured lightly, nipping at a free spot on Ash’s neck, the two going to their room.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash catches Gary alone during lunch, and gives him a challenge.

Gary was having a _long-ass_ fucking day. He’d been spending every waking minute on his feet helping out his grandfather because he wasn’t well, yet it seemed every idiot with an ego was using him as an errand boy. As much as he’d rather dump their paperwork back on their fucking smug faces, he _was_ trying to get a good reputation around here – and he’d already heard quietly, that Oak was broadening his selection of starters this year. If he was lucky, he could get his hands on the ever elusive and rare Bulbasaur – their population had taken a serious downward spiral in recent years, and it’d be good to have a pokemon few trainers had bothered to prepare a strategy for. Charmanders were pretty rare too – it seemed Squirtles were most common, and he would _not_ be seen consorting with a _common_ Pokemon. He waves off the last of the sycophantic admirers, slipping into what was now considered ‘his’ office.

Much to his aggravation, Ash was already there, lazily flipping through one of his journals that he’d been using for research.

“Don’t worry _nerd_ , I remember the page you were using.” Ash grins at him, all heat and sex in that lazy, impudent expression. Gary simply snarls at him, his body feeling uncomfortably warm.

“You fucking better.” Ash simply grins wider, and Gary, against his better judgement, goes to sit and take a brief nap. “I’m going to sleep,” He said bluntly. “Wake me up and I’ll kill you.” Ash’s grin is wider, and there’s something distinctly naughty in it.

“Yessir.” He replied mockingly, and Gary decided it was as good as he was going to get.

When he woke up, he was distinctly disturbed to notice that Ash was not there at all. He slowly stumbled out of his office, and cursed at the time.

“About time you woke up,” Ash’s lazy, amused drawl made him spin around and scowl.

“Fuck you.” Ash’s smile widens. “What time is it?” He demands, and Ash pushes off from the corner, walks closer and grins.

“Lunch. I told them you wouldn’t be up in time to join them.” Now that Gary was more awake, he could hear the silence. There was _nobody_ up and about, which wasn’t surprising, since lunch was first come first serve. “Don’t worry. I set some food aside for you.”

“Um…” Gary stared at him. “What’s with the sudden altruism?” Gary said warily, and Ash grinned, slinking closer and pushing him up against the wall.

“Who said it was altruism?” Ash purrs, pushing up against him. “You see… It looks like we have twenty to thirty minutes without a single soul looking for us.” Gary’s mouth dries, and he stares at the adventurous person he called his rival. His fingers tug at Gary’s dress shirt, tugs it up until it slips free from his jeans. “Don’t worry. I’ll be quick.” Ash winks at him, kissing just above his jeans before pulling his pants down.

Gary had a vague feeling that he should have been protesting, but seeing the swell of ass in those tight jeans shut him up. Ash’s fingers stroke up and down his clothed length, and he hisses softly in pleasure. Fuck if that friction didn’t feel spectacular though. He tugs Ash closer, and the boy gives a husky laugh, nuzzling him through the boxers and grinning.

A sigh leaves Gary, and he allows his head to lean against the tiled wall. Ash tugs his boxers down, kissing the thick length affectionately as it begins to swell with his arousal. His finger teases the tip, observing the covered flesh with a faint smile. His tongue flicks out teasingly, licking him gently and sliding his tongue over it before taking the flesh into his mouth and sucking hard, before his teeth gently biting down and peeling the foreskin down, his tongue slicking over the exposed head greedily, sucking happily and flicking his tongue over the slit. He sucks hard, and Gary gives a quiet groan.

“Fuck yeah,” He breathed out, his fingers sliding over his rival’s dark hair. Ash gives a little hum of amusement, bobbing shallowly over the sensitive head, enjoying the sensation of blood swelling up and filling his mouth as Gary’s prominent arousal made itself known in between his lips, the thickness making him moan a little thickly as he sucked hard on Gary’s length.

God. Ash was feeling so _hot_. He pulls off of Gary’s dick, grinning. A low whine leaves Gary, and he glares at Ash, tugs at his hair impatiently. Ash winks playfully, before resuming his affections to Gary’s length, taking him back into his mouth and pushing down until he’d buried his nose in the soft brown curls of his groin. A soft moan left him, and Ash whimpered, eyes watering with pleasure at the burning sensation in his throat. He’d never taken anyone so deep before, and while it wasn’t something he was used to, he could definitely get used to it, if the grip that tightened in his hair was any indication.

Humming, Ash begins to work his tongue over his rival, sucking and licking and reaching a hand up to stroke him wherever his mouth wasn’t occupying. With each stroke and tease and lick, Gary’s breath hitched, shuddering out of him as Ash worked his magic.

His fingers explore the firm flesh below Gary’s dick, gently squeezing his balls until Gary lets a low moan escape, hands buried in the soft darkness of his hair. Ash hums around him, pulling off to get some much needed air, enjoying the sight before him of his rival debauched and practically begging for him to finish him off, dick glistening and thick, pearly beads of precum oozing from the tip.

“God you’re filthy,” Ash said with a lazy little smirk, licking away each droplet when it appears with an almost affectionate caress of his tongue “I guess I’m just that good,” He purred, taking Gary back into his mouth to finish him off, squeezing him and moving fast over his length, making Gary moan and tug him down to the very base, Ash choking in surprise before he recovered and accepted the thick length, humming and moaning in equal measure to layer Gary in sensation.

Climax came fast and hot, and Ash accepts it into his mouth, before pulling away with a naughty smirk on his face. He waits until Gary looks down, opening his mouth to show him exactly what was in his mouth. Gary’s face flushes, but he’s a cocky enough bastard to use one of his hands to close Ash’s mouth.

“Good boys swallow,” He said lowly, and Ash obeys, grinning. He licks his lips, pressing close as he redresses his rival. “Fuck, Ash,” He groans, his head falling to Ash’s shoulder. Ash taps his cheek, and when he looks up, Ash kisses him.

“Lunch is almost over nerd,” He grins when they pull away. “Looks like you’ll have to wait for another time to show me up in cocksucking.” A wink, and Ash saunters off, knowing Gary was watching.


End file.
